Automatic sample analyzing devices are known that are used for quantifying a concentration of a substance dissolved in a liquid sample or for analyzing components of biological liquids, water or the like. Reference is made to the German Patent specification with the publication number DE 198 49 591 C2 describing an automatic analyzing device, in which samples are provided in sample vessels in order that a pipette device can transfer a predetermined sample amount into reaction vessels. Physical properties of the sample are measured by a measuring device in the reaction vessels after reagents have been added. After completion of the measurement, the reaction vessels are cleaned and provided for the next sampling and subsequent measurement. Thereby, the cleaning process proves to be exceedingly lavish and requires a big effort of resources, what is undesired.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for analyzing samples, which device does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages.
This object is solved by the features given in the characterizing portion of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are specified in further dependent claims.
The invention has the following advantages: By providing a central unit with reaction vessels, a transport unit for transporting the reaction vessels and at least one analytical unit, by further incorporating a sampling unit in the central unit in that at least a part of the sample is transferred from a sample vessel into a reaction vessel, by further transferring at least a part of the reaction vessels into at least one of the analytical units via the transport unit, by providing at least one reagent vessel with at least one reagent that is supplied to the sample in the reaction vessel for a reaction between the sample and the reagent, and, finally, by providing at least one measuring device or at least one measuring unit for measuring a physical property of the sample, an analyzing unit is created which operates extremely efficiently thereby requiring a minimal effort of resources. Thereby, the modular construction of the analyzing unit particularly is advantageous which modular construction allows an extension of the analyzing capacity as it is needed. The modular construction furthermore results in an easier maintenance of the entire analyzing unit since defective units can easily be replaced by new ones.